Make Me Say I Love You
by ItachiBlack
Summary: Jack is no ordinary student. He has been living alone since the age of thirteen, working since fifteen, driving since sixteen. He has an innate ability to get into unnecessary trouble. The way he meets his new homeroom teacher, Ms. Elsa Agtharsdotter, in the most unusual way too. If only they hadn't met that way, they may have had a normal relationship. Theirs may break rules.
1. Ten Dollars and Fifty Cents

**AN: First time writing a high school story; haven't wanted to do it because there are so many "school" genre. However, I will do my best to try to write another good story for the readers; at least a unique one that stands out. Enjoy. (0_0)/ Itachi Black**

* * *

 **MAKE ME SAY I LOVE YOU**

 **CHAPTER 1: Ten Dollars and Fifty Cents**

 **By: Itachi Black**

* * *

The lighting was dark inside the bar which added a touch of elegance and mystique in the local bar. Soft music playing in the background allowed some of the few remaining guests to talk quietly without struggle. _Ding_. The clock stroke 11:00 PM sharp at that moment. Most people did not notice the insignificant sound as the adults continued to enjoy themselves leisurely.

Then a man, around the age of mid-thirties, came out of the kitchen while wearing a dirty white apron over his round, full belly. He had beads of sweat dripping from his broad forehead which he quickly wiped with the front of his apron. He looked over at the young man, who was wiping the counters, and shouted, "Jack! We are closing up soon and you have school tomorrow, don't you? It is going to be your first day. Get ready to pack."

The young man, a youthful age of eighteen, looked over his shoulders and smiled at his friendly boss. He said, "Of course, boss!"

Despite his broad grin, Jack felt exhausted as he worked since 4 PM. However, he would never utter a complaint because he needed this job as a bartender and a young chef along with his other jobs for financial reasons. He had all the remaining glasses and plates washed, dried, and then replaced to their original spots on the wooden shelf behind the black counter.

As he continued to clean up after the guests, he noticed a beige wallet and an IPhone at the edge of the counter. He looked around to see if anyone would claim it and then opened the wallet to search for an ID. He pulled out a driving license and took a look at the photo. There was a young woman, fair skinned and blond, with her hair tied up into a bun and her face lightly masked with make-up. She had a neutral expression in the photo, but even so she looked very beautiful. Once again, he looked around himself, if there was such a pretty young woman in the bar, he could easily find her.

He glanced at the driving license again. Her name was Elsa Agtharsdotter and if his calculation was correct, she was twenty five years old. From his observation, it was clear that she was no longer at the bar. He would keep it with him until the bar closed. So he continued cleaning up the rest of the restaurant. He mopped the floors quickly, took care of the customers, and then counted the revenue they successfully made today.

Once everything was taken care of, it was 12:15 AM. The boss set the security on and then locked up the place before he bid Jack a quick: "Goodnight Jack. Take care of yourself, you hear?"

Then Jack would respond, "Of course, sir."

He walked into the dark parking-lot and searched for his keys from his pocket. He frowned as he pulled out the wallet and the IPhone. He groaned loudly in the parking lot.

 _Damn, I forgot to lock it up in the lost-and-found. Fuck._

Then his stomach began to growl loudly and Jack looked at his stomach. He hadn't eaten anything except a small convenience store sandwich during lunch time. Across the road, at the corner, there was a 711, a small convenience store franchise, which was still open. Perhaps he could grab a small snack from there. He quickly shook his head. His rent fee for his apartment flat was due soon. Eight hundred and fifty dollars per month. He currently had approximately seven hundred dollars in his bank account and once he was paid from his jobs, he would be able to pay his fee. Then a week after the apartment rent payment was made, the bills for hydro, electro, and his phone bill would rush in one by one.

He couldn't buy a snack, at least not tonight. Then he pulled out the wallet that he found earlier and took another peak into its content. It had three twenty-dollar bills. Then his stomach grumbled angrily again and he looked at the brightly lit convenience store across the road. It wasn't his money, of course, but he did find it and he wanted to return it to its rightful owner... but, his stomach growled for the third time as he thought of food.

 _I did find it and I will return it. It wouldn't be so wrong to be recompensed for the deed, right? Yeah. Just a small snack._

Jack buttoned his jackets and crossed the street towards the 711 store. The door alarm dinged as he entered the convenience store and there was a middle-aged Indian lady standing by the counter, who was too busy finishing her crossword puzzle. So he went towards the back aisle where the drinks were located in the cold freezers. He pulled out a blue Monster energy drink and then loitered around looking for something to eat. Doritos? Pringles? Reese? Cornflake cereal?

At the front there were hot, ready-to-go sausages, chicken wings, meatball kabobs, and different types of pizza slices. He walked towards those and looked at them through the glass window. They all looked delicious. The lady looked up and asked him, "Which one would you like?"

He gulped as he watched the food rotate round and round. Then he pointed at the food he wanted to eat and then went to the cashier to purchase the food. With the energy drink and the two slices of cheese pizza, the lady responded, "Ten dollars and fifty cents."

Jack rummaged through his pocket and quickly pulled out a twenty dollar bill before he felt guilty for his action. The lady returned the change of eight dollars and fifty cents which he put back into the wallet. Then he stepped out of the store and pulled out the energy drink, popped it open, and guzzled it down. Then he took a bite into the hot pizza. It tasted so good, especially because he had been starving for hours.

When he returned to the parking lot, he noticed two women standing in front of the bar. Though it was dark and empty, the two of them were peering through the glass window. As he drew closer to where his vehicle, a black motorcycle, was parked, he realized that he recognized one of the women. She was fairly tall with her high heels and she had her golden hair flowing down her back. The other young woman, presumably her friend, was nearly the same in height. However, she had wavy black hair running down her back.

He approached them and politely said, "Excuse me, are you looking for your belongings?"

The two of them whirled around and Jack held his breath. They were both attractive, but the blond woman was extremely gorgeous, more so than her ID card photo. She had a voluptuous body. Her clothes were not necessarily crude or too revealing, but her black skirt made her legs longer like a models and her white blouse hugged the curves that every women should have. In addition, Jack noted that she didn't use too much make-up on her face; she had a natural pretty face.

Nevertheless, they looked surprised and Jack smiled to them. He said, "I work there as the bartender and I picked up your wallet and your cellphone."

The blacked hair women grinned back and exclaimed, "Wow! My goodness, how thoughtful of you! We have been looking all over for it. We were out celebrating my friend's success. She's starting her new job tomorrow."

He replied, "Yeah, it was on the counter."

He would have gone back to his motorcycle after giving the lady her belongings, but her friend brought her friend closer and said, "Hey, Elsa! You should thank the man! Hurry up and thank him!"

Elsa quickly stepped forward and slightly nodded her head as she said, "Thank you very much."

Jack replied, "Oh, no worries. It's nothing. I could tell it was you because you have a really pretty face..."

 _Shit, what am I saying, right now?_

Perhaps, the lady was slightly drunk because a small blush appeared on her face. It was simply his assumption. Embarrassed, he quickly said, "I should get going now.."

To his surprise, the other woman grabbed his hand and flirtatiously said, "You can't leave yet! We should thank you by getting something to drink."

Jack could feel his temperature rising slightly by this woman's straightforwardness. It was a very unexpected move. So instead, he lowered his gaze onto the ground, but the friend continued, "Maybe with some wine or something. My name is Beth by the way."

Then he scratched the back of his head and replied, "Um... I actually can't. I am a student and school is starting tomorrow."

Beth cocked her head to the side and said, "University?"

Jack replied, "High school. I am underage."

He felt slightly bad as he watched the woman named Elsa covered her face with her hand in embarrassment while the woman named Beth looked absolutely shocked by the revelation. Beth stammered, "How old are you?"

He answered, "Eighteen."

So he turned his back and started to abandon the awkward situation until he heard a voice commandingly said, "Stop right there."

 _Fuck my life. I just got caught, didn't I?_

A cold sweat went down his back and his heart thumped harder due to the intonation. Beth asked, "What is it, Elsa?"

Elsa said, "Ten dollars and fifty cents are missing. I had sixty dollars in my wallet. Now I only have forty-nine dollars and fifty cents."

 _Yup. I got caught... damn. Still..._

Jack bowed his head and nearly shouted, "I am very sorry! I didn't realize that I would find the owner so quickly and I was really short on money and then I got really hungry. So I ended up using your money. I am very sorry!"

Beth smiled gently at the sight of the young man apologizing so earnestly and said, "So admirably honest... Elsa, let it go. He must have been really hungry and he found the things for you anyways."

Elsa crossed her arms and said, "No way."

Jack could feel his spirit sinking lower and lower as he listened to her say, "You could have asked for a reward, but what you did today was a crime. That isn't something a student should not be doing."

 _Crime..._

Beth argued, "C-crime? It was only ten dollars and fifty cents! You could live without it."

Then a piece of paper was thrust into his sight. He raised his head and hesitantly said, "Ma'am?"

The woman didn't have a frown nor a frown, but then she said, "Repay me until tomorrow."

 _Despite her pretty face, she can be quite strict and stubborn..._

He meekly replied, "Yes ma'am... um. I, uh, will be going home now."

As he treaded towards his motorcycle, he heard her also say, "I will consider it a loan." Then his shoulders slumped lower.

* * *

Beth watched him leave quickly on his motorcycle and then she turned to her friend, "Oh my God, and he found your stuff too. That might have been too harsh over ten dollars and fifty cents."

Despite of her friend's disapproval, she wouldn't budge on the issue. She crossed her arms and repeated, "The ten dollars and fifty cents are not the issue. Even five dollars is wrong a student. Students must be taught to be upright and honest."

Beth sighed and shook her head. She kept her eyes fixed on the shrinking figure of the man on his motorcycle. She smiled and said, "But that kid. Wasn't he kind of cute?"

Dumbfounded by her friend's remark, Elsa could only frown and demand, "Excuse me? How?"

Beth shrugged and sighed, "If he wasn't a high schooler, he would be perfect."

Elsa also sighed, stupefied, as her drunken friend continued, her cheeks still rosy, "His eyes were so full of love! And how he found the wallet, there aren't boys like that nowadays."

She could only snort and say, "You mean the furtive eyes of a guilty thief caught red-handed?"

Beth frowned and said, "I give it up. I can't believe we are friends sometimes." She watched Elsa stare at her blankly while she, herself, thought: _anyhow, woman... that mouth of yours... it's a lot like a machine gun._

* * *

[PRIVATE HIGH SCHOOL- STARTING DAY]

"Yoooo! Jack! We're in the same class again!" shouted a muscular blond boy.

Jack got up from his seat with a big grin on his face as he watched his best mate rush into class. "Hey, Kristoff!"

Then he got rid of his smile and sighed, "Same class again? I am so sick of seeing your face again this year."

Kristoff laughed loudly and said, "I wanna say the same thing dude."

They sat down next to each other and Jack murmured, "Seriously, since grade seven, for six consecutive years... we've been together in the same class."

Kristoff sighed dramatically and said, "Haha! You damn bastard. You should be grateful that someone as smart, caring, strong, and elite as I would hang around an average nobody like you."

He snorted by his friends comment and leaned back against the wall. Then the two guys heard a female voice excitedly say, "Hey, if it isn't Jack and Kristoff!"

They simultaneously said, "Anna? You too? Same class?"

Anna winked her eye and said, "Since the start to the end of high school."

Jack said, "It's been a while. Been well?"

She replied, "More or less. I've been busy. I have to avoid all the boys.

He shrugged and Kristoff laughed once more. Then Anna glowered at the two as she said, "Both of you may have been busy and popular, but seriously. How can you ignore me for the past three months? You guys are so inconsiderate."

Jack snorted this time.

Anna continued to flare, "Jack, you nobody, why are you so mean?!"

Jack smirked and said, "If you keep trying to hang out with us, you are never going to grow up and date a guy."

Then his cheeks felt enflamed as Anna hit him across the face as she argued, "You wanna mess with me, Jack?"

Jack rubbed his cheeks and said, "N-no. Just speaking my mind."

Then Kristoff stood from his seat and said, "Anna, you will just have to understand him."

She turned her head to see him as he continued, "Next to him for six years has been me. He has barely changed from the day I've met him. He just doesn't understand your womanly charm."

Jack frowned and muttered, "That is so wrong man," as Anna drew closer to him.

Kristoff huffed and shouted, "No, you idiots! Don't you know when I am joking around!"

He watched his best friend, Jack, and muttered, "Jack, for some reason, you are the biggest fool I know, but you have the most unusual luck with women."

Jack's brows furrowed and tilted his head as he stared blankly at his friend. "What the hell are you saying?"

Kristoff nodded his head and said, "Yup. I am absolutely right."

Then Anna butted in as she firmly said, "Girls in the same class, because they are in the same class are friends. And friends are friends, no matter what. Get it now?"

Jack sighed and said, "My friends are idiots too."

Then he got smacked in the head again as he then groaned and clutched the back of his head. Anna closed her eyes and remarked, "Well, don't get carried away with the girls. Make sure you draw the line."

Anna walked away from the boys and said, "Speaking of which, haven't you two heard the news? Our new homeroom teacher is apparently like a queen bee. I even heard the other adults talking about it at the office."

Jack and Kristoff, both interested, sat up more straight. Jack asked, "We have a female homeroom teacher this year?"

Anna answered, "Mhm. I heard she's really pretty. Some say she used to be a model. Our last teacher was too lenient with our grades, so he got kicked out. Now we got a stricter teacher."

Jack asked, "How do you even know if that's true?"

Other students joined in and said, "Yeah, I heard she was an heiress of a big company."

Another girl disagreed, "No, I heard she was a security officer."

Then a guy by the entrance of the classroom shouted, "Guys! The teacher is coming! Hurry sit down!"

Jack pressed himself down against his desk and whispered to himself, "Even being a hostess at a casino would make loads every year. If she's so pretty, why'd she be a teacher?"

Kristoff whispered back, "That's true... Maybe she's not so that pretty."

He replied, "Don't speak nonsense... we are talking hot on teacher terms. If she was really good looking she'd do something with her face and not be a poor teacher."

Then a hush fell over the classroom as all the female students' jaw dropped while the male students' eyes widened. There was even a blush on Kristoff's face and when Jack laid his eyes on her, he could have sworn that his heart stopped beating for a moment. His eyes locked with the new blond teacher's blue eyes.

 _That woman! She's my homeroom teacher?!_

Although she looked attractive last night. Today she looked even better with her professional outfit and her hair tied into a ponytail. She said, "Pay attention now everyone. Starting today, I will be your homeroom teacher. My name is Ms. Agtharsdotter."

 _No way... it can't be her. Can she? The job her friend was talking about was this!?_

He covered his head with his hands. _This can't be happening._

Then he looked up and she finished her short introduction with, "I hope you will work hard with me. I plan on doing away with this lazy class atmosphere. I used to teach math at a public school so I will also be teaching math here."

 _Damn. This is really happening. The two-faced demon lady is my homeroom teacher._

* * *

It was finally break time and Jack remained rooted at his desk, his head embraced with his arms, and head low. His two friends approached him and Anna asked, "Are you alright?"

Kristoff noted, "It looks like you've seen a ghost."

Jack groaned a muffled utterance. Kristoff said, "What the hell are you saying dude?"

Jack look up with a very irritated look smeared over his face and he growled, "Our homeroom teacher! She's a psycho-hysterical control freak! Don't let her face fool you!"

Anna repeated, "Hysteria? How do you know?"

Kristoff asked, "Do you know each other man?"

 _Speaking of which... does she remember me...? She looked straight into my eyes earlier... I feel like bits of my life is getting grated away._

He left the classroom to go eat his lunch alone. He had to think of something about this horrendous twist of fate. He walked out to the courtyard during the lunch break. He brought a small milk carton and a slice of bread for lunch. He sat near the tennis court and sat on the grass as he gulped down his drink and quickly ate the bread.

With nobody around him, he shouted, "Damn it all!"

 _And here I was planning to pass my senior year peacefully... Why did she even have to come work at our school? Or better yet, why is she my homeroom teacher? This is insanity._

Then he thought about the new teacher... _but she really does have a really pretty face._

There was a sudden pain from his stomach. Then it was getting more sharp. He looked at his milk carton and to his own shock, the milk had apparently gone sour several days ago. Next thing he knew, he was bolting towards the nearest washroom he could think of, which was located at the back of the school. He ran faster and faster as his stomach turned more uncomfortable. It was gurgling like an angry volcano.

 _Bathroom. Bathroom. One more second left to get there._

Then he saw the washroom's open door and rushed into it. He slammed open the cubicle and then he froze as his mind turned white as a sheet. There sat Ms. Elsa Agtharsdotter with her skirt and panties down to her knees. He couldn't stare at the woman's face, but his eyes remained on the underwear which was very lacy and presumably made out of black silk or cotton.

The next thing he noticed was her hands trembling and she called his name, "Jack, please close the door."

His face completely painted red like hers, quickly slammed the door shut and then he heard the lock click. Then it felt as if all of his blood was draining out of his body... _JUST WHAT THE HELL DID I SEE?!_

* * *

 **If you liked the first chapter, please leave a review and follow along. If it wasn't your cup of tea, well... thanks for reading! I admit that I am also a bit drained from writing this chapter (-/-)... Let's see how I last writing this story. -IB.**


	2. The Tenant and The Landlord

**AN: Hey it's me again. I've noticed a lot of my usual readers (fans- may I call you that?) here; thanks for the continuous support! You guys are the best. ~(owo)/ Sincerely, IB.**

* * *

It was absolutely the worst. The worst start to a new job in the world history. Elsa could most confidently shout that to the heavens and know from the bottom of her heart that she was speaking the truth.

That detestable boy she met from the night before was her student. Jack Overland, aka. Jack "Frost" (a nickname that most staff and students used to refer him- probably due to his cold demeanour) was a thief, a pervert, and possibly the worst student she had ever met. After the fact he stole money from her and peeped on her in the washroom, he dared to skip school for the rest of the day.

 _What kind of student does that anyways?!_

The more she thought of him, the angrier she felt. He was a minor who worked at a bar. She was too shocked to mention that last night, but then again, she never imagined she would meet him the next day and discover that he would be her student. However, now that she was _his_ teacher, she would no longer tolerate such behaviour. She would personally discipline him!

Elsa shook her head as people by the streets started watching her frown grow deeper and deeper across her forehead. If that boy, Jack, was the root of her frustrations, she no longer wanted him to occupy her mind. She had to go meet a landlord this evening. Since she moved to a different province, she did not sufficient amount of money to purchase her own flat, but she could still rent a room- preferably one that was a bit close to her worksite.

She found a perfect place on site and had already contacted the lady who posted the room online. She was only demanding for four hundred and fifty dollars per month and that was a price that she could afford. The description said that a bedroom was available and there would be a kitchen, a bathroom, a patio, and a laundry room too.

 _What more could a woman need?_

Feeling better by the thought of being able to move out of her best friend's house, Elsa was more than ready to sign the contract. She also had a valid letter from her previous land owner as well. If she didn't grab onto the chance, it was no doubt that another person would bid the place. So she found herself at XXX-XXXX Road. She called the landowner and when she came downstairs to pick her up, Elsa was mildly surprised to meet a fairly young lady. A very pretty lady with platinum blond hair, perhaps early to mid twenties.

The lady politely smiled and said, "Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Emma."

Elsa smiled back and greeted, "I'm Elsa. Thank you for meeting me tonight."

The two stepped inside the condominium and Elsa observed Emma click a fob against the black box inside the elevator as the ascended to the 19th floor. Then the landowner guided her to room XXXX. She unlocked it and the abode was very humble. Though it was a spacious flat, there was only a small rectangular table by the balcony window with a small pot of flower on it. There was a couch in the middle of the room and two small bookshelves against the wall. Everything looked normal until she noticed a keyboard, a drum set, and a black guitar in the corner of the room.

The landowner must of noticed how Elsa was staring at the instruments because she cleared her throat and said, "Yes, there is another individual living here... and he happens to away at work right now."

Elsa felt a pang of worry and repeated, "A man?"

Emma smiled to assure her and said, "He's my younger brother and he's rarely home because he is juggling three jobs currently. He doesn't cause any trouble."

She replied a soft "Oh."

Emma continued, "I can understand why you may be worried as a woman. But you see, my brother should be more focused on his education, but he is always out scrapping money by to live alone here. I live on campus at my university, but there isn't enough room to have him with me. He's very hardworking and diligent. I wish I could ease his workload a bit... that's all."

Elsa looked sadly at the young woman. She looked truly worried about her brother and if she was this polite, it was safe to assume that the brother would be just as gentle.

 _Right?_

Then Emma explained more about the contract and Elsa weighed all her options in her mind. Elsa had stayed with her friend for nearly two months and she often felt she was staying beyond the original welcome. Of course, her friend would deny it, but she felt back and she did have a job with a solid income. There was no excuse for her to keep staying with her friend. Hotels were far too pricey and motels were far too shady for a single, mid-twenty years old woman to stay alone. Perhaps this would be the best option for her.

It would be a lovely place to live in. It wasn't messy nor dirty. So she nodded her head with a smile. Then they sat by the table as Elsa signed the year contract. Once the deed was done, Emma looked elated, knowing that she had helped her younger brother.

Then on cue, the entrance door clicked open and they could hear a voice complaining, "Sis, are you home?"

Elsa's heart stopped beating. _I know that voice._

Emma replied, "Yup! And I got the best news for you! You have a new tenant now! Congrats bro, you are officially a landlord now."

The voice murmured, "Right... I remember you telling me that on the phone earlier. And I could really use some good news right now because I have a psycho woman as my new teacher."

Then the figure finally entered the living room and there stood Jack wearing a black dress-shirt with a dark purple vest and his hair gelled back. As their eyes met, they both had a pure look of disgust and shock.

They shouted at each other, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

* * *

 **Heh. I don't know why, but I am amused right now. Hope you are too, please leave a review! :)**


	3. Territorial Rules

**AN: Wow! It looks our this story is starting to come along very well :) Great to see my fans having fun with this new fanfiction. I hope you enjoy the new chapter. Your devoted author - Itachi Black**

* * *

Elsa's head was spinning as if she was falling into a dark abyss. She didn't know what to think at the moment Jack's elder sister had left. She felt dumbfounded, but the young man standing across appeared more stupefied -no, that was an inadequate word to use- Jack looked incredulous by the situation and fury burned deeply in his eyes. Now that his older sister was gone, he was glaring at her from the other side of the room.

* * *

(10 minutes ago...)

Jack shouted loudly, "I don't want her here! Why do I need to live with the likes of her?"

Elsa raised her voice, but it wasn't as loud as Jack's, as she argued, "This is my student! I can't live with him!"

He turned to her and said, "I don't want to live with you."

They turned to Emma, who looked surprised by this situation, and she sternly said, "Jack, don't raise your voice at me and Missus Elsa, you have signed the contract."

Jack paced around the room, looking occasionally from her sister to his new teacher, as he huffed about. He knew that he had to calm down. But this was unbelievable. It was insane.

Emma calmly said, "Missus Elsa, you told me that you recently moved to this country and how you have been living with your friend so far. You spent most of your money while moving to this country. You've been paying small amounts of bill to your friend. You also told your friend that you would be moving out soon and thus invested your money to a company to move your belongings. Additionally, you just paid up cash to reserve this place. It is safe to assume that you are short on cash. Then here is the contract you just signed and it clearly states that you will be paying half the expense of the rent for a minimum of a year. By this contract, you don't necessarily need to live here, but you must pay half the rent fee for the next twelve months."

Jack was now sitting defeated on the couch with his hand covering his face. Meanwhile, Elsa was shocked at the gentle and professional smile on the woman's face. From the sofa, he snapped, "Why did you have to do this to me?!"

His elder sister scowled and argued, "You are supposed to be a high school student, brother. But you barely go to school because you are too busy juggling three to four jobs. And that is physically breaking you down."

He scoffed, "I technically don't need to school. I already completed everything that needed to be done and I _refuse_ to get any help from our parents or our relatives. It's none of their business."

Emma sighed at her defiant brother and said, "Look, I am just trying my best to help you out as your older sister. That's my responsibility."

Jack held his tongue as he observed his older sister, who was wearing a pained expression, then he gritted his teeth. He said nothing more. Then he lied on the couch and closed his eyes. Meanwhile Emma left the house while saying, "I am only doing this for you because I love you Jack."

* * *

In an authoritative tone, Elsa demanded, "How could you think that it is alright for you to say that school isn't important for you? Your sister was just worried about you!"

The young man bared his teeth and said, "Elsa, don't act like you know my sister. She is my sister and I know damn well that she cares about me as much as I care about her. So don't butt in."

Elsa's jaw pried open by the boy's flair of temper and pride. He was much more different than the polite young man she met at the bar. He was much more different than the meek student at school. This was a side she had never seen. And he dared to call her by her first name!

She said, "I apologize for offending you. Perhaps I crossed the line."

She felt stunned as Jack barked, "You definitely crossed the line."

She maintained her composure as the adult and said, "And I apologize again. But you do not have the right to call me by my first name."

A sneer surfaced on his face and he confidently marched towards her. He stood before her and smirked as he said, "You may have the authority over me on school grounds, but off-school grounds, we are equal on the same ground. But now you are on my territory, I am now your tenant and I am the landlord as my sister clearly pointed out. So I do have the right to call you by your first name."

The audacity of this arrogant boy! She could feel herself simmering, but there was some kind of an odd truth in his words. Most students wouldn't dare to talk in this manner towards their teacher, but it was clear that Jack Overland was very different than the others. His voice rang in the room powerfully. He stood confidently without flinching. He was evidently used to working and going against adults.

Jack continued, "We clearly have no choice but to live together now. So here are my basic rules. One: _never_ go into my room. I may have to share my house with you, but my bedroom is my sole territory that you are not allowed to intrude. Two: _don't_ touch my instruments. Three: don't make a mess in this house. I cannot stand a messy lifestyle."

Then he went towards a bedroom door, presumably his bedroom, and glanced back before going inside. He added, "Oh yeah. And don't you dare go off telling other people that we live together. I would never be able to live with that."

Next thing she knew, the bedroom door clicked behind his back. Once again, she could feel the room spinning around her. Her student basically said the words that she wanted to say before shutting the door behind.

She growled, "The audacity of that boy!"

* * *

 **#PRAYFORFRANCE**

 **Quick replies to the new reviews:**

 **1) Sowelo: Good to hear.**

 **2) IamCrystalClear: Thanks for the review.**

 **3) Sarah: It is not an actual big coincidence; I personally had a teacher as my neighbour.**

 **4) sia-gomo01: Updated both fanfictions for you. :)**

 **5) HenniNORWAY: Done! :D**

 **6) cherisebrady: Aw, thank you! Glad to hear.**


	4. Breakfast

The alarm blared again this morning and Elsa rose groggily from the bed. The moment she woke up, she recalled every nightmare-ish memories from the night before. Did she believe that she would able sleep in the same building with a student in a billion years? Never in her lifetime. It probably explained why she kept tossing on the mattress throughout the night. It probably explained why she felt like a zombie this morning.

She feared seeing _him_ the moment she opened the washroom. She really didn't want that. That would be the worst start of the day... but she still had to go to work today which meant she had to step out of the room.

When she did come out of her room, she was surprised not to see Jack. Somehow she imagined him to be grumbling around the living room in a pair of boxers or something... Pause. What the heck was she thinking about now? This clearly was insanity.

Maybe it was the fact that she had never lived with any males in her life that got her so on edge... Yes. That had to be it. After all, she was an only child and her father was gone before she was even born. And there was also the hidden fact that she had never dated a boy, but nobody had to know that. That was her little secret to hold onto.

Nevertheless it was very strange not to have a student wake up earlier than the teacher. Jack should be getting ready to school. So she went to go knock on his bedroom door, then halted, and remember him clearly state: don't come into my room or go anywhere near my room.

Was she mentally prepared to have such a fierce debate with that child so early in the morning? Nope. Plus, the last thing she needed in the morning was a migraine.

So she walked away from his room and walked into the open kitchen. She was very surprised when she saw several memos stuck on the microwave, the fridge, and a cup. She picked one from the microwave. In a tidy handwriting the note read, " _There isn't much in the fridge, made whatever I could for your breakfast. Heat it up and clean up the dishes."_

Elsa frowned and opened the microwave to find a plate with two fried eggs and a piece of toasted bagel. It was very plain and the message made her check the fridge. The memo clearly wasn't lying as the fridge only held a carton of milk and juice, four eggs, a packet of bacon, and an orange and a bag of apples. There was also a single plastic container with a wrapped croissant on top of it. There was another piece of sticky note. This one read: _"It's salad and there's a croissant for lunch. You can also take an apple."_

Then she turned around to look at the closed door... he had already left the house. She didn't even hear him leave and he had made breakfast and lunch for her. It was something she did not expect this sort of kindness. He had a considerate side to him. Then she laughed as she read the third slip on the fridge, _"I told you there wasn't a lot in there. I knew you would check inside."_

But he was still annoying. She picked up the cup and read that memo next. It read, _"It's instant coffee. Don't complain if it tastes bad. Use milk and sugar if you need to."_

She did everything the memos told her to do. Somehow she found this situation very amusing and annoying at the same time. She thought of Jack to be a simple hotheaded, arrogant, passionate (only when it came to debating with her), troublemaker, but she wondered if there was something more to this young man.

Next she got ready for her work and wondered where Jack had gone this morning and if she was going to see him at school and if so, how they would interact?


End file.
